Disney Proposals
by ten81CSI
Summary: Adam and Kylie go off for vacation to her favorite place in the whole world, and Adam surprised her by getting her favorite character to take a picture with them.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: I love when I get muses randomly. Nik Nak17, I'm sorry about your back! Here's a special medicine doc's can't give you. And an awesome Birthday present I just gave myself!! Woop!! Enjoy reading my wittle cutsey oneshot as much as I did writing it! Reviews? How cute was it? I think this is how their proposal would really go if they ever got a proper one.**

**Disclaimer: Adam, the perfect man, is owned by Jerry Bruckheimer. Let's take that up with him, eh??

* * *

**

Kylie Flack jumped off the brick wall, and into Adam's arms letting out a giggle. Disney Land wasn't fun without carrying around a kid, but she was still having fun. And Adam loved Animal Kingdom. He had just helped her up onto the wall to take a picture of her. She was dressed in tight khaki shorts, a white tank-top, a pair of sunglasses and brown flip-flops, Adam in an identical attire with khaki shorts as well, and a white cotton button up shirt with brown flip-flops as well.

"So we got the birds," Kylie started, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist as they walked out of the Bird jungle.

"Got the birds," Adam nodded his head, strapping the camera around his wrist. "Did the Safari trip. Got the Bug's Life. What's left?" he asked, as Kylie squeezed herself tighter to his back, taking in his cologne. He knew the answer to this question. They still had the Greeting Trail.

"The Greeting Trail," Kylie said, letting go of Adam to walk beside him. She grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him as she walked. "Hopefully Eeyore is there. I always missed him when we were kids. This was the only place you could ever find him, and Brent would always make us late coming to Animal Kingdom on purpose, because the Greeting Trail was the last thing we did, and he never wanted me to see Eeyore."

Adam nodded his head. He knew this. She'd told him this about 100 times before. It was the whole reason he had chosen the Greeting Trail to propose. He had called Animal Kingdom months ago, when they first began planning their vacation. He had made sure he could get someone to dress up as Eeyore, to be at the very end of the trail. And the "Jungle Ranger" escorting Eeyore would be holding his engagement ring. He had given the ring to the "Ranger" last night, and they had gone over his plan. It was flawless. And someone was going to be recording the whole thing so everyone at home could watch as well.

The only other person who had any idea about what was about to happen was Flack Sr. He had been ecstatic that his baby girl found someone so sweet, and someone who would make her engagement amazing. He always believed that an engagement told a lot about a couple's marriage. And Kylie's engagement was going to be amazing. Adam had no doubt that he was about to be a fiancé within the next 30 minutes.

Kylie pulled him in line to take a picture with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. He was thankful he had such a smart girlfriend. She knew that the best time to go to Florida was in October, when there were rarely any lines. They had just one family in front of them. When they took their picture, Adam and Kylie were between Mickey and Minnie, and they hurried towards Donald Duck, Kylie smiling the whole time.

"This is my favorite part of Disney," she smiled, kissing Adam as they waited behind the same family to meet Donald Duck. "I can't wait until we have our own babies to bring here."

"Well," Adam smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pressing his lips to her temple. "We can practice making babies when we get back to the hotel. As we shower to go out for dinner."

"Adam," Kylie giggled, smacking his chest playfully.

Adam grabbed her hand, and let out a fake wince. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing his chest.

"Better," he smiled, pulling his camera from his wrist, and handing it to the Ranger so they could get a picture with Donald Duck.

He began to get more and more nervous as they approached Chip N' Dale, Kylie's favorite chipmunks. They were slowly approaching the end of the trial. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. His palms were getting sweaty, and he was sure Kylie was going to jump in his arms when she saw the ring.

Kylie giggle as Adam took a picture of both chipmunks giving her kisses, and then shook his head when Kylie asked him to get in the picture. "Oh no," Adam smirked. "I'm saving my smiles for the next one."

"It's probably Daisy," Kylie laughed. "They usually split her and Donald up, which I never understood. Aren't they supposed to be married? I don't know?"

"Me either," Adam managed to laugh, as they walked quite a bit without seeing any more characters. Kylie let out a squeal when she saw Eeyore kissing a little girls cheek.

"Adam!" she shrieked, jumping up. "Adam! I've never actually got to see Eeyore!" she hurried towards Eeyore, Adam smiling as he walked behind her on the path until they reached Eeyore, a worker dressed in ranger clothes, the rest of the characters and rangers walking behind them.

Adam handed the camera to the ranger, and then stood on the opposite side of Eeyore, though he could feel Kyle's hand behind Eeyore as well. "One more," Adam said, smiling at the ranger who he knew had his ring. He took it from him, and then turned towards Kylie, who was a bit confused.

Kylie watched as Adam took her hands, and kneeled on the ground. "Baby, what are you doing?" she asked, watching as Adam showed her the ring. He smiled when her eyes lit up, and her mouth curved into a smile. He was purposing to her.

"Kylie Anne Flack," Adam spoke, his voice trembling, his hands shaking just as much. He was nervous she'd say no, even though he saw the smile on her face. "Whenever you're around me, I feel like everything's alright. You're smile can make my worst mood go away, and you know just what to say when I do something stupid. You're amazing, and I want to spend every morning with you. Will you marry me?" he grinned, looking up as Kylie jumped.

"Yes!" she shrieked, wiping the tears falling from her face with her right hand, pulling Adam up with her other. "Yes, yes, yes," she repeated, jumping into his arms, causing Adam to laugh. She squeezed his jaw line with her hands, and planted a kiss to his lips, and then his nose, a smile on her face, tears still running down her face. She didn't care that a bunch of strangers were watching her cry as Adam held her, her legs straddling his waist.

She nuzzled her face into his neck as Adam twirled them around, the ring still on his hand. "I love you," she cried, pulling away to smile at him. "My bunny, I love you," she smiled. Adam wiped away some of her tears, and then set her back on the ground. She immediately handed him her left hand, and watched as he applied the diamond on her ring finger.

"Oh, baby," she sighed, kissing him again, "Its s beautiful."

"I love you," he smiled, holding her hands in his.

The clapping around them began to surface, causing Kylie to blush, as she hugged Adam in embarrassment, burring her face in his chest, her arms wrapped around his back, his draped across hers.

Kyle turned and smiled at everyone clapping their hands, and jumped up, a laugh escaping her mouth as she wiped her tears from her face. She was officially going to be a wife to the man of her dreams. Adam was perfect.

"Oh, you recorded it?" she asked when she realized a worker was handing Adam both his still picture camera and his video camera.

"Of course," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "So everyone at home can see it also."

Kylie smiled, kissing Adam again. "You're amazing!"

"I know," he smirked, picking her back up as they headed out of the trail. "I pulled a lot of strings trying to find Eeyore."

"Did you?" Kylie asked, her legs wrapped around him.

"No," he laughed. "But let's pretend I did."

"Sounds good," she giggled, giving him another kiss. Disney Land really was where dreams come true.


	2. Dinner for Mom

**A/N: Something small to do. The next chapter will be Niki/Flack's and Mac's reactions. This is gonna be a few oneshots all revolving around the wedding, I've decided.**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine...**

**P.S. the Italian I forgot to translate so if it's in Italics it means Mrs. Flack was saying it in Italian. Lazy me, I know. Bambino is child and Bella is beautiful girl. **

* * *

Kylie sat down with her mother at the kitchen table, a smile on her face. Mrs. Flack wasn't sure why Kylie had invited her for dinner, but she was happy that she did. Adam had excused himself after dinner to go to the bathroom while Kylie began showing her mother pictures of their trip. Her mother had gone through each picture and asked for a description on each. By the time Kylie had gotten to the photos from the day of the engagement, she was tired of explaining each picture with literally 1,000 words.

But she still explained to her mother how she climbed onto the brick wall, and how Adam got bird poop on his baseball hat. And how the flip-flops she had worn that day had given her blisters.

When Mrs. Flack finally reach the final picture in the stack, Adam on his knee, Kylie's hands in his, and a smile on her daughter's face, she knew what was happening in the picture.

_"Oh Bella!_" Mrs. Flack screeched, jumping from the table. She leaned over and squeezed Kylie to her chest. _"Bella!"_

"Ma," Kylie laughed, her mother still squeezing her so tight she couldn't even breathe.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Flack beamed, smothering Kylie with kisses. "Let me see."

Kylie rolled her eyes as she showed her mother her ring. "_Bella! _It's so beautiful."

Adam came into the kitchen, a smile on his face, and was immediately attacked by Kylie's mother. Kylie rolled her eyes as she watched her mother smother Adam with kisses.

_"Oh children! This is the best news ever! I'm so proud of you, my Bella!"_ Mrs. Flack ranted in Italian.

"Ma!" Kylie sighed, wishing she had paid attention when her mother taught her Italian. "I don't know what you just said."

_"Bambino!"_ Kylie's mother continued. Kylie wasn't sure how her father put up with her mother sometimes. Every time something happened, and she was too emotional she broke out in Italian, and she didn't stop.

Kylie watched as her mother wiped a few tears from her face. "_My baby is all grown,"_ she sighed, kissing Kylie's cheek. _"First marriage, then babies! My baby having babies!"_

"Mom, I'm not pregnant," Kylie sighed, only knowing the word bambino in the sentence Mrs. Flack had just spoke.

"Oh, no Bella," Mrs. Flack shook her head. "Not yet, but very soon!"

"Not until after we're married," Adam smiled, kissing Kylie.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Flack smiled. "Wait until I go home and tell Puck!"

"He already knows," Adam blushed, giving Mrs. Flack a smile. "I asked him if he'd allow me to marry Kylie before I even bought the ring."

"Oh I'm going to kill him! He never told me!"

"That's because he probably knew you'd tell me!" Kylie laughed.

"Well wait until I get home. He's going to be in trouble!" She grabbed her coat and gave Adam a nother kiss before huggin Kylie. "I love you both!"

"Do you want Adam to drive you home?" Kylie asked, following her mother to the door.

"Yes! Please!" Mrs. Flack smiled, kissing Kylie. "Congratulations Kylie."

"Bye Ma," Kylie smiled, giving her mother a hug. "I love you."

Mrs. Flack headed out the front door and Adam stopped to give Kylie a kiss. "See you in a few," he smiled, taking her car keys.

"Yes you will," she grinned. "In 15 minutes, I will be in the shower, and I'm expecting you to join me when you return."

Adam gave Kylie a smile and winked before leaving their apartment. He was finally happy to be alive. Kylie was amazing, and she made everything so much better.


End file.
